


Secrets & Lies

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, off-screen OC suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Secrets & Lies" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. She Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some find Mary Alice's gifts unbearable.

The detective surveyed the scene, a typical suicide. Another doctor from the asylum who'd been around his patients too long. There was even a letter. The deputy handed it to him and went to supervise the body's removal.

_I can no longer live with myself. That slip of a girl with the searching eyes, Mary Alice, she told me Joanie would die! She warned me, and I called her a liar and tortured her with shocks. Her screams haunt me, even now that she is kidnapped and gone. And my dear Joanie is gone. And now, so too am I._


	2. Nest of Vipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aro has a favorite.

Caius once asked Aro which guard member was his favorite. Aro frowned.

Renata and Felix he immediately dismissed; the two were little more than his shield and mace. Demetri was highly useful, like a hunter’s best dog. He did rather miss Eleazar… Jane and Heidi were vicious and conniving, ready to wield whatever weapons necessary for their own advancement: lies, blackmail, violence. Without Chelsea…

Ah, yes, Chelsea. She kept the nest of vipers too tightly coiled to do any real harm to each other. She was a steel barrel to keep his pets in so Aro could play the charmer.


	3. Screw Edward Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibling argument...

Leah and Seth had been through a lot – losing Dad, sharing minds, renegade alpha...but the extra patrols – couldn't be too careful with the Volturi on the way – had finally gotten to Leah. She'd snapped over some comment Seth made about Edward's latest strategy.

 _Screw Edward Cullen!_ She hissed at him.

 _I do._ Images of white hands on dark shoulders, chests heaving for breath as lips met...

She hesitated only slightly before the pack was slammed with _So do I._ Tangled limbs and ice-cold fire burning on the forest floor....

_You two bastards!_

_Two? Two? Shouldn't that be three?_


End file.
